Summer Suprise
by SasuXSaku Guru
Summary: Ino is angered by what Sakura has done to Sasuke and now she's determined to get him back InoxSasuke OneShot


Disclaimer: Don't own.

One Shot- Summer Surprise

It was an average day in Konoha and everyone was enjoying the feeling of summer. That is everyone but Ino. Lately things just weren't going her way. No one wanted to go on missions with her so she was always working at the flower shop. But the real reason why she was such a mess was, well...Sasuke was back. After 6 years of waitng for him he was back, but not for her. No for his sakura blossom, that what he called her. Why was Sakura the one who got him...why not her? She was just as smart and pretty as her he didn't know what he was missing. The twist was. Sakura wasn't as devoted as she said she was. Sasuke returned to find her and Naruto kissing and holding hands.

"How could she do that to _My _Sasuke!" Ino said to herself as stormed down Konoha's crowded streets. People moved out of the way of the angered 18 year old girl as she walked towards his apartment. Making her way towards the front door she glupped before she hesitently knocked on the door lightly.

'What was that Ino?' she scolded herself for being such a wimp. Swallowing her pride she knocked harder finding that the door was open as well. Ino scanned the empty living room before she softly called out for him.

"Sasuke..." she said walking around the dark room. Thinking that he wasn't home she turned to leave like a coward before she saw Sakura's face in her head laughing at her. Ino growled angrily as she turned around and ran up the stairs of Sasuke's home and burst into his room. Surprise to see that he wasn't their she searched around for him before she noticed the sound of running water. Turning around she tip-toed her way to the bathroom door peeking through the crack. Ino blushed at the thought of what she might see but there was too much steam she couldn't see anything.

"Come on...damn steam." she mumbled not knowing that Sasuke had heard her.

"Whose there?" he asked as he shut off the water hearing a small 'eep' sound before he stepped out looking around the bathroom for anythng suspicious. Ino had ducked out of the bathroom and was ready to leaving before she thought it over quickly.

'If I try to leave he'll hear me. What am I going to do!' she thought looking around the room for a hiding place decideing that the closet was a good one and hopping ito it. Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist much to Ino's disappointment. She watched as he dried his hair with another towel and sat on his bed.

'Looks comfy...I wouldn't mind being on it.' she thought perversely as he looked for something in his drawer. She saw him pull out a piece of paper and write something on it before he put it back in his drawer. She waited in his closet for hours as he did random things like, brush his hair , get dressed...wait a minute! Ino didn't see that! What Ino just figured out was that she had dozed off when he was about to. 'Damn!' Ino cursed herself watching as Sasuke laid down on his bed and fell asleep. Ino took her chance and slowly got out of the closet. She walked quietly to his bedside and looking down at his handsome face.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered softly, she wanted to touch, hell there were so many things she wanted to do to him! Gently she reached out and touched his face. He didn't even stir until her hand trailed down to his bare chest.

"Hmm, your such a naughty girl...Ino" he said smiling in his sleep. Ino stared in shock, 'Was Sasuke dreaming about her? And not Sakura?' Ino rejoiced being brought back to reality when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked somehow, still asleep. Ino blushed even darker as she mumble an apology and moved her hand lower as he instructed her on what to do.

"That's it a little lower, don't be shy." he said as her hand brushed the hem of his boxers. Ino wasn't sure if she could do this, sure she talked big as if she was an expert but when it came to this she was completely clueless.

"S-Sasuke, I don't know if I'm--"

"If you do it you'll get what you want." he persuaded.

"What I want?" she repeated looking down at the task at hand and blushing out of pure embarassment.

"Whatever you want Sasuke...what do I do?" she asked as she sat down on the bed next to his sleeping form.

"Roleplay Ino? I didn't know you liked playing the innocent schoolgirl." he said smirking.

"I,I,I,I..." she stuttered looking down at her lap in shame. 'Can I do this? Am I ready for this with Sasuke? No! I won't run i'm going to do this for Sasuke.'

"What do I do?" she asked again innocently playing with the hem of his boxers.

"Take them off first, then hold it." he ordered. Ino nodded hesitently as she slid off his boxer and gasped at the sight. Sasuke was indeed well-endowed.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked slyly.

"H-hai..." Ino answered softly as she reached out and touched his fleshy rod. She ran her hands up and down it pulling them away when it twitched.

"Don't be afraid, touch me again." he said. Ino nodded as she wrapped her hand around the shaft and looked up at him for her next instruction.

"Move your hands up and down, Ino" he ordered bucking slightly into her soft hands. Ino did as she as told pumping on Sasuke's shaft. Little by little she gained her confidence as she listen to him groan and moan in pleasure.

"That's enough." he ordered as she looked at him in confusion.

"But I thought--"

"You must do something else for me now Ino..." he said smoothly making it harder for her to believe he was asleep.

"W-what is it?" she asked shakily.

"Move closer to it." he commanded as she listen doing as he said.

"Closer..." and she did. He could feel her shallow breaths on his manhood and it only fueled his lust for her even more.

"Closer still." he ordered.

"But then my face will be..."

"Exactly." he said simply picturing her blush in his mind.

"H-hai." Ino whispered moving an inch closer to his manhood until it rested on her cheek

"How does it smell Ino?" he asked seductivly.

"Good..." she replied smelling the soap he must have washed it with and to be honest, his dirty talk was making her hot.

"Do you think it tastes even better?" he teased.

"...I don't know..." she whispered looking away.

"Try it Ino." he persuaded nudging it against her cheek gently.

"But I've never done this before." she argued.

"I'll tell you how. First grab it." he said.

"Ok." Ino replied this was nothing new she touched it before but what was he asking for?

"Now use your tongue and lick it gently." he said.

"W-what?" she asked innocently.

"Lick it. I would appreciate it, plus you'll get your turn after." he assured.

"...Alright." she said weakly as she stuck out a little bit of her tongue and tasted it. 'It's good...' she thought as she swirled her tongue around his stiff rod.

"That's it Ino...just like that." he praised as she began to lick vigorously. She stopped when his hand held onto the top of her head gently looking at him curiously.

"That was good, but there's something else you could do." he said toursling her blonde hair and realeasing it from its bindings.

"What's that?" she asked moving the hair from her eyes.

"I want you to use your mouth, put it in your mouth." he ordered feeling her breath hitch at his request.

"S-Saskue I...ok" she agreed staring at this member intently.

"I dont think it's going to fit..." she said worriedly as she stroked it.

"It will." Sasuke assured caressing the corners of her mouth as she took one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it softly.

"Alright." she mumbled as she licked the head of his shaft before she took as much in as she could.

"Ah, Ino! That's nice." he groaned enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by her warm mouth.

Ino took the oppurtunity to make the next move without his instruction. 'He liked when I went up and down with my hands maybe he'll like it with my mouth.' she thought as she put her plan into action and began to bob her head up and down.

"Ino.." he moaned in approval as she continued, "Use your tongue..yeah thats it.." he said as his hand guided her head on reflex. Ino found herself getting turned on and ended up with her free hand touching herself. Sasuke listened to her moan onto his member and it only informed him that she wanted release.

"If you want release then you have to make me cum." he said as she gained incentive and sucked harder. "That's it Ino, I'm almost there.." he groaned bucking into her mouth. Ino gagged a little before she started again.

"Ino...I'm gonna cum, I want you to swallow it." he said feeling the pressure build up in his loins before he shot his seed into her waiting mouth. Ino's eyes shot open in shock as she tried to swallow his semen, little by little she glupped down his load before she took she licked the excess from the corners of her lips.

"How was it?" he asked breathing heavily. Ino looked down at herself out of embarassment before she answered,

"I..It was great, delicious."

Ino looked up to see that Sasuke was sitting up and his eyes were wide open. Ino stared in shock, What could she say? 'Sorry I sucked you off Sasuke, but you told me too.' "Sasuke I..."

"It's your turn right?" he asked smirking down at her blushing face. Ino didn't say anything all she could do was stare in shock as Sasuke placed her in the spot where he had been sleeping. Sasuke began to remove her cloths but stopped when she protested.

"What's the matter? I can't damn well please you in all this clothing." he complained as he left her in her undergarments. Ino blused deeply covering herself when Sasuke removed her bra.

"Why so shy all of a sudden Ino? I remember the way you were before I left, the Ino that was so open and talkative." he said gently moving her arms away as she relaxed.

"But then again things change..." he said staring at her chest. Ino blushed and new exacly what he was talking about.

"I remember when your breasts looked on larger than Sakura's" he said as he took one of her mounds in his hand and massaged it.

"Now...you've matured, I love it." he said before he sucked on one of her perfect mounds. Ino gasped and shut her eyes tightly. 'I love it!'

"More..." she whispered breathlessly. Sasuke smirked against her chest as his hands ran over her flat stomach until it touched the hem of her panties. Ino arched into his touch telling him she wanted it even more.

"Ah, Ino. Your panties are dripping wet." he said pressing his thumb against her through her cotton panties. Ino cried out in pleasure before she caught his hand in between her thighs.

"Ino if you want this then you have to relax." he said smoothly coaxing her into opening her legs wide enough for him. Sasuke rewarded her by slowly and seductivly removing her last article of clothing and lowering his head until his nose was buried in her soft blonde curls. Ino's eyes shot open and stared in amazement as Sasuke licked her most private part. She moaned and gasped with everyone of his skillful licks entraced in the pleasure he was giving her.

"Sasuke-kun! it feels wierd..." she said biting her bottom lip as his tounge dove inside of her. Ino writhed underneth his devilish touch moaning and screaming in pleasure. Sasuke could tell by the way her walls pulsed around his tongue that she was close before...

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled at the top of her voice as she felt her walls clamped around his invading flesh covering it with her juices. Sasuke pulled away after he was satisfied with what she gave him and looked at her right in the eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Delicious..."

Ino never thought, or dreamed that she would be doing this with Sasuke. She had to make sure he never left her even if this was a dream.

"Is this what you want Ino?" he asked teasingly a he pressed his erection against her slick folds listening to her groan in fustration.

"Damnit Sasuke you know what I want!" she yelled pulling him into a lustful kiss. Sasuke grunted in approval as he found himself getting lost in her soft lips. Ino took the chance to push her tongue into his mouth as they battled for dominance and in the end, Ino won. She sat on him rubbing herself against his now slick rod hearing him moaning pleasure, it was her turn to torture him.

"How is it Sasuke?" she asked smirking down at his glistening body. Sasuke scowled at her haughty attitude and was about to do something about it when she leaned over him and pinned his arms with hers.

"Such a bad boy Sasuke. You'll get your chance." she said licking his cheek gently as she positioned her hips above his twitching manhood. In one swift movement her hips crashed against him in a moment of pleasure and pain. Sasuke stared in shock at the tears that rested on the corners of her eyes. Ino, was a virgin.

"Ino I--"

"Don't move!" she commanded as she sniffled a little. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride. 'Ino truely was loyal...she waited and now she's getting what she wanted all those years ago, him'

Sasuke placed his hands on her hips and watched as she opened her eyes and stared at his smiling face. Slowly she slid against him trying to set a steady pace for her first love but finding it was harder than she thought. Sasuke could see that she needed a little bit of encouragement so he place his hand between their two bodies and search for the bud that would give her a little incentive. Ino gasped as his rough fingers rolled her sweet spot around making her moan in ecstasy as she found herself on her back and Sasuke thrusting into her at a blinding speed. Ino wrapped her arms around his shoulders digging red half moons in his back. Sasuke continued to play with her bud as he pumped into her, he could tell by the way her walls pulsed around him that she was closer but he was no where near finished yet. Her cries became louder and high pitched until she came fast and hard bucking into him sending them both over the edge. Ino screamed at the top of her lungs releasing all her pent up fustration as Sasuke let out a breathless moan, relishing in the feeling that was Ino as he spilt his seed deep in her womb. They stayed together for sometime not saying one word to eachother breathing heavily and surrounded by the scent of sweat and sex before Sasuke moved out of her earning himself a dissappointed groan from Ino. She watched him sit at the edge of the bed and wipe the sweat from his brow. 'Is he regretting it already? No! He wanted this! I wanted this!'

"Ino..." he said lowly snapping her from her musings.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked startled by his voice a little as she moved to sit by him covering herself with his sheets.

"What were you doing here?" he asked still not looking at her face that now turned deep red.

"W-well Sasuke... I wanted to check on you...I know what Saku--"

"Sakura." he said softly as he stiffened a little.

"...Hai...Sakura and Naruto have been together for sometime now and I ...was...worried...about you." she said softly blushing prettily when he looked at her with a smile she didn't know existed.

"You worry about Sakura too much or me. I was the one who worried about you." Sasuke said moving the smooth strands of stray hair from her face.

"W-what do you mean Sasuke-kun?" she asked leaning into his hand as he caressed her cheek.

"Sakura was the only girl I really ever knew inside and out, but then...there was you." he said sweetly as he pulled her closer to him.

"You Ino. I never could figure you out...you were an enigma to me. A young beautiful girl that I couldn't find the time or place to get to know." Sasuke whipered in her ear as her heart pounded in her chest.

"And thats why Ino...I want to get to know you. Inside...and out." he proclaimed as he licked the shell of her ear.

"...Me too Sasuke-kun! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I'd do anything just to stay with you!" Ino promised heatedly as she pounced on him. Sasuke watched in astonishment as she tried to start their previous activities again.

"Uh...Ino." he said as she kissed his neck furiously.

"Hn? Yes Sasuke-kun?" she asked stopping her ministrations for a moment.

"I need a shower, I have a meeting with Tsunade later." he said as she got off him sadly. Sasuke got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, but before he went inisde he glanced back at Ino who looked hurt.

"Ino-chan..." Sasuke began as a plan formed its way in his mind.

"Yes..." she answered meakly still looking down at the sheets that covered her body.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked seductivly as she quickly strode over to him and wrapped her arm with his.

"I'd love to Sasuke-kun." she said smiling brightly as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I think i'll get to know you a little better right now..." he said shutting the door behind them unknown to them a certain someone had been watching the whole thing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen meet Konha's newest couple." Kakashi snikered as he shut off his camera and slipped from his perch to a knew one.

"If and when they see this it'll be quite the summer suprise..."

-------------------------------------

Well its over hope you liked even though a lot of people don't really like SasukexIno pairings well if you liked it please Review!


End file.
